


No one else has done this to me

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: I don´t need luck I got you
Relationships: Leon der Slalomdribbler/Vanessa die Unerschrokene
Kudos: 3





	No one else has done this to me

They win, a last second goal scored by Vanessa in the upper right corner, with a wham that makes Maxi suck in an impressed breath.  
There is the shrill whistle and then silence before they erupt into cheers.  
They all run towards her, but its Leon who reaches her first.  
“I am the luckiest man alive.” He laughs, sweeping her off her feet.  
His arms are still around her waist when he sets her down again. “Keep your luck, I have skill.” She laughs back, high on the victory, high on him.  
“Skill? I show you skill.” He says, devilish wild grin before kissing her. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Markus and Joschka pretend vomiting and Marlon roll his eyes before she close them and let herself sink into the kiss.  
When they part and she gets to hug and kiss everyone else she thinks the feeling of victory warm and glowing prickling on her skin, they are pretty lucky to have her.

“I am the luckiest man alive” Leon says, a little breathless. His hand touches hers, just a brush really, maybe even accidently.  
“Yes, you are” She says and close the gap, kissing him again.  
And so am I. The luckiest wild Kerl alive.  
Around them the other scream and laugh, splashing the water.  
When they part this time, both of them keep their eyes closed, just for a moment.  
The noise are louder this way, and she remembers Willi blindfolding them so they learn to trust their feet.  
Remembers how they fell to the ground after the race, and that maybe thats the moment they both fell in love too, just a little bit.  
He leans into her like he missed her just as much as she did him, and yes its more an affectional headbump then one of this soft forehead touches she seen in the movies her grandma made her watch but thats them, thats how they are-So she puts her hands on his shoulders and -  
“But not for long”  
He opens his eyes, then his mouth to asks but thats a mistake as he gets water in his lung when she press him under it.  
The other kerle who had given them a bit of privacy before, come over and no one could say who won the fight. (She had, of cause.)  
But maybe the real win lays in being able to good natured squabble and fight again, the others taking side on whims, no one afraid to hurt no one intending to.  
She is pretty lucky to have them she thinks as wind drys them as they race on, shivering a bit from the cold but mostly from the exhitment.

**Author's Note:**

> I can get a bit fustrated how the movies have them fight seriously as a plot point in each movie past their getting together, because while yes I see them as people wo fight even seriously I think they also can be very happy together and I wanted to write this.


End file.
